fanfiction_tropesfandomcom-20200213-history
She is Most Definitely Not Afraid of the Dark (Oh What a Lie)/Story
Title: '''She is Most Definitely Not Afraid of the Dark (Oh What a Lie) '''Author: OmNomNomAttack Word Count: 2836 '''Warnings: '''None '''Rated: '''General Annie didn't mean for it to get out of hand; a simple sleepover was fine by her. It really didn't end up that bad, sitting in the dark, with no power and two drunk friends was standard for a sleepover but not for Annie. If there was one thing she had learnt for her years of observing cliques or the so-called 'populars' these things can get a bit out of hand if not managed properly. In the beginning, that was exactly what she planned to do. At 6:15 on stormy, Friday night lightning crackled outside, jumping its way from one cloud to the next. Annie Edison (who was most definitely not afraid of a little lightning, or so she told herself) sat rigidly in the armchair Abed usually occupied. Abed himself was with Troy in the Dreamatorium, rewriting a particularly bad episode of Inspector Spacetime. Tapping her foot, Annie eyes the bowl of crisps with distaste, along with the bottles of soda and little plastic cups she had written everyone's name on in her own neat script. At 6:20, she was pacing, fidgeting with her hands, muttering indistinctly under her breath. She makes a quick trip to her bedroom to make sure she has extra sleeping bags and pillows if anyone needed them. She lets out a shaky laugh, aware that she has double checked on everything. At 6:23, the commercials for the next program are interrupted by a loud knock on the door. Annie jumps from her seat and skitters across the room, opening the door with shaky hands, she relaxes, seeing the smiling faces of Jeff and Britta. She won't lecture them on timing, she tells herself, only be grateful that they're here. She invites them in, and offers them food. "Aww, Annie, this is so adorable." Britta coos, looking at the snacks neatly set out in rows. Annie graciously accepts the compliment. When she turns to show them where their sleeping bags are, she doesn't see Jeff pour a generous amount of tequila into Britta's and his own glasses. At 6:47, a second rap on the door broke the light conversation between Jeff, Annie and Britta. The three were sitting in front of the television, laughing at How I Met Your Mother and discussing flaws when there came a knock. Annie smiles, feeling much more relaxed, hauling herself to her feet, she opens the door. Standing in her doorway, a bemused looking Pierce, glasses askew and an angry Shirley, muttering darkly under her breath. Shirley stalks by Annie, muttering something about the bathroom, after which, Pierce totters in, smiling obliviously, as he did. At 7pm, the lights go out. The thunder outside gives an almighty crash, Annie leaps into the air with a squeal, and with an electrified pop, the lights turn off. Britta laughs tipsily and Annie's jitters return. She holds Britta's hand like a life line, the conversation coming to an abrupt stand still. A second bolt of lightning throws the room into sharp relief, Annie now burying her face in Britta's shoulder. Britta looking from Annie's vulnerable figure to the exasperated Jeff Winger. Shirley wrinkled her nose and slapped Pierce's hand away as it creeps towards her. And that's how Annie's big, perfectly planned sleepover started with a bang. The creaking of a door and the flash of a torchlight upon their faces caused everyone to jump. "Are you all ok?" It's Abed's voice that calms them in the dark. Annie raises her eyes just enough so Troy and Abed could see them via torch light. Annie does her best to nod, but as the two go to collect there things from the Dreamatorium, Annie is unable to keep a whimper from escaping her in the sudden darkness, her breath tickling Britta's skin beneath her knitted sweater. And that's how The Greendale Seven learned Annie is afraid of the dark. Shirley scoots closers to Annie, gently lifting her head off of Britta's shoulder and on to her own, whispering soothing things to comfort her. Annie laughs shakily in the torchlight that floods her vision. Troy sits between Annie and Britta, while Abed takes his place between Jeff and Pierce. Britta gets up and picks her way across the floor to the window, telling everyone in an almost bored tone that the entire block is out and in her experience, the power could stay out for a while. At 10:33pm, Annie's not so scared, even though the lights are still out and the torches are off. All of them were piled on the floor together, in the dark, apart from Shirley and Pierce because Shirley wasn't that comfortable with everyone and no-one was comfortable with Pierce. The two of them decided to claim the recliners, so everyone was at least lying down. Annie rests her head on Troy's chest while Britta uses her stomach as a pillow. Jeff props his head up near Troy's feet and creates an arch with his legs over Britta's knees. Abed lies his head on Troy's shin (of course he has a pillow) and - like Jeff - he makes an arch with his legs over Britta's thighs. Troy has his eyes closed, but he's listening to every word; a heated game of truth or dare. In better light, he would have suggested spin the bottle, but for now, he's content. "Jeff, truth or dare?" Britta likes the warmth of Annie's stomach and her steady breathing created a nice lull. She could almost hear Jeff's responding eye roll. "Truth." He responds, and it only takes Britta a few moments to come up with a question. "Why'd you do it with me?" She is met with a chorus of 'Boo!' from the audience, and a voice - she's positive it's Troy's - yells, "You guys are so boring!" Britta groans in the dark and hits Troy in the stomach - or what she thought was his stomach. It turned out it was his chest, which, at the time, was occupied with Annie's head. Annie gave her a playful swat on the shoulder before Shirley, who seemed rather tired, just said, "Oh, get on with it, Jeffery." "You were hot." He answered simply, she could hear the taunt in his voice but still, Britta propped her head up on her hand, "What do you mean, 'You were hot'?" This induces another round of hitting. The people on the floor ended up laughing until they were breathless and slightly sore. Shirley was smiling through her sleepy stupor and knew she was not far from the land of the Sandman. Pierce's snores rattled the TV stand. "Guys, we should probably be quiet." Annie shifted uncomfortably and even through the darkness, she could feel the eyes of her friends boring into her, "Who are you, Britta?" Jeff would have raised an eyebrow if it had been effective, but in near total darkness, he refrained. Britta made an indignant noise, but continued to ineffectively stare at Annie. Annie flared her nostrils and pursed her lips, "No." She stated firmly, "I'm just thinking of Pierce." "Discrimination lawsuit." Jeff said, laying his head back down. Pierce shot up, muttering 'preposterous'. Jeff would have raised his eyebrows in an 'I told you so' way, but he just settled for saying; "Problem solved." Pierce slumped into an annoyed silence, which, within the first ten seconds, had the group on the floor laughing in sleepy, delusional way. Troy was once again reminded that things were funny when people were sleepy. "Hey! Hey! Hey! Chicken fingers!" He laughed, to everyone's breathless delight. Even Shirley joined in, with a half aware chuckle. They began to take it in turns saying obscure things to make each other laugh. "Jeff, your turn." Annie turned her head to look at Jeff, his face slightly illuminated by the screen of his Blackberry. "Hmm?" He asked, turning his head to pay attention to them. Britta takes the phone from his hands and slides it across the floor to the counter. "And that's how you do that." She smiles proudly to which Jeff rolls his eyes, "Britta." The single word hangs in the air for a few seconds before they all burst into laughter yet again. Gasping for air, they all lay back down, breathing heavily. "You guys know the time is…" Annie looks at her wrist, before bursting out into laughter and says, rather ditzily, "I can't see my wrist." The rest of them laugh along with her, before they quieten down, she adds, "And I'm not wearing a watch." Abed doesn't really laugh much, he enjoys a quiet chuckle, but prides himself on being fully aware, and able to police them on their behaviour. He secretly agrees with Annie, that they should be quieter, but wants to appear to be part of the group. He has learned from his years of television, that quoting said television is not in the social norm for a sleepover. Abed was a student of human character; he knew these people were no more comprehensive that sleepy teens. At 2am, Shirley and Pierce are asleep. Without the power, the cool air from the air conditioning had slowly been filtering out of the room. The five younger ones decide to get the spare mattress out of Annie's room and put all their sleeping bags and pillows on top, creating, rather, a guinea pig pile of people. The room got quieter as they played a tamer version of 'I Never'. Whoever had done whatever they said had to touch Pierce's feet, which lolled over the edge of the recliner. Annie, lying over the top of Britta and Troy, thought over her turn. "I never… Did it with Britta." She giggled. Jeff groaned, Britta smacked Annie playfully and Troy sighed. "Troy?" Annie inquired. He looked up at her and she could feel the heat radiate off him. "Fine!" He said, through bared teeth. "Troy." Britta stared imploringly at him, but it really did nothing. "Because of ComiCon I have to touch Pierce's feet." He moved his arm resentfully, but Annie grabbed it, and Britta's. "Why were you at ComiCon?" Annie looks from one to the other, knowing they can't see her, but hope her actions are enough to demonstrate. "I lost a bet." Annie let go off their hands, Britta's simple explanation being enough. They sat in tense silence, before Annie smiled, "Well go on, touch 'the foot'!" She giggled. Jeff and Troy both groaned and reached up, touching the sock with many holes in it, barely covering their elderly friend's foot. "My go!" Troy, despite the moment a few seconds ago, still is excited about the game, making sure Annie will have her comeuppance. At 4am, Jeff is asleep. Annie has rolled off of Britta and Troy, preferring to mirror Britta, who lies with her feet intersecting with Jeff's and propped up on her side with her elbow, except, Annie likes her ankles entangled with Abed's. Said man lies on his back, hands behind his head, listening to the ideas as they bounce between the three, glad they aren't asking his opinion. The other three sound sleepy. Their voices are heavy and words take moments to have effect, but it is a light environment none the less. "We should be in a TV show." Troy yawns, closing his eyes, telling himself he can listen and respond with his eyes closed. "We would make the best TV show." Annie moved to lie down, following Troy's example. She rested her head on his stomach so that Britta could lie on his chest and she lay her legs down so they went over Abed's stomach. "Nah, who would make a TV show about us?" Britta yawned, laying her leg's over Jeff. "I bet producers would just gobble up what we go through." Annie said, somewhat bitterly. She paused, before changing her mood, "Who would play me?" "Anne Hathaway." Britta replied, almost instantaneously. Annie managed to swat at her, but let her arm flop down and run her finger through Britta's hair. "You'd be played by Elisabeth Shue." Annie yawned, twirling a strand of blonde hair around her finger. Britta nodded knowingly. "Abed once said something like that." She said, hand on Troy's chest, feeling the way it rose and fell, meaning sleep had captured him. Abed realised they thought he was asleep, and had to smile softly. "Annie?" Britta twisted her neck to look at her young friend. Annie mirrored her. "Yeah, Britta?" Annie thought she could see Britta's eyes in the dark. "Thanks." Britta smiled and it seemed to carry to Annie, who smiled back, "You know, if this was a TV show, there would be a scene change to tomorrow morning and we share sweet, knowing looks." "If this were a good TV show, you two would end the scene kissing." Jeff's voice was heavy with sleep, but there was a taunt in his words. "If this were a great TV show, you two would end the scene topless." Pierce down at them, from where his eyes were half open. "If this were an awesome TV show, I would have a monkey in a suit that I went on madcap and wacky adventures with." Troy smiled in his stupor, blinking hazily at everyone. "And then the Inspector would takes us all to Modern Day England for his next adventure." Abed's voice remained neutral, but he felt his insides twist happily at the thought of going on an adventure with his friends. "Oh! That's nice!" Shirley yawned during her coo, "We are so imaginative." She laughs softly, before her head lolls back onto her cushion. At 10:21am, Jeff wakes. He's the first of them to rouse. Rubbing his head, he looked around, his friends piled on him and each other. He saw Annie hands holding Abed's and Troy's, while Jeff's own hand was entangled with Britta's who also had her hand resting near Shirley's which is dangling down the side of the chair. He smiled to himself and disentangled himself from everyone. Careful not to rouse them, he walks over to get his Blackberry, not even looking at the seven new messages. He pushes the phone into the pocket of his pyjamas before looking up at the snack table. It was situated on one of the counters in the small kitchen. Searching in the cupboards, he finds the eggs and the toast. If you consider the clinking of pots and pans, as well as the rousing of a second person quiet, then they were fine for their sleeping companions. Shirley helped Jeff whisk and bathe the toast in eggs, before popping it into the pan. Without saying anything, she wraps her arms around him, pulling him into a grateful hug. He returns the hug quietly before going back to the toast. At 10:52am, the rest of the group - bar Pierce - was awake. Annie looked at him and back at her friends, before shaking him quietly awake. He gave her an appreciative smile before clapping his hands together and getting up. At 11am, the group slouched around the little counter, laughing and talking about the night whilst munching on the toast. It was a unanimous agreement that they had to do that again. Pierce asked if he could be in the sausage fest. "No." Jeff's eye roll comes at the same time as Troy's questioning, "Who calls it a 'sausage fest'?" Britta's "It's not a 'sausage fest' if girls are there." And Annie's "Maybe… I mean, I prefer for it to be called Guinea Pig Pile… Isn't that cuter?" Pierce looks hopefully at Annie while the other five glare daggers at her. She just shrugs and picks up another piece of toast. At 3pm, Annie is waving them out of the door. The seven of them have spent the better part of four hours watching daytime TV and agreeing that life as a Soap Opera would suck. Troy, Abed, Britta and a rather reluctant Jeff had made a trip into the Dreamatorium. They came back out smiling like lunatics. They got the sleeping bags ready to go, finishing with a pillow fight and then Jeff got smacked by Britta on the arm. Annie pulled Britta aside just before she left. "Y-you guys have been acting really weird." Annie bit her lip, shifting her weight from one foot to the other. Britta smiled softly, "Abed told us this was your first real sleepover, we wanted to make it a real sleepover, just like it should be." Britta was enveloped by a sobbing Annie, possibly because she is lacking a some sleep, or maybe it was just so nice that even Jeff was pitching in. At 3:04pm, Annie closed the door, slumping against it. She was beaming, radiant and so happy. Abed simply quirked an eyebrow at her from his spot in front of the TV. She gave him a smile before walking into her room, ready to put the sleeping bags back in order; she could hardly wait for the next sleepover. Category:Fandom Category:Television Category:Story Category:Annie Edison Category:Abed Nadir Category:Britta Perry Category:Troy Barnes Category:Jeff Winger Category:Shirley Bennett Category:Peirce Hawthorne Category:Fanfiction Category:Rating: General Category:Rated Category:Community-Sitcom